Return of the evil one
by Shelly Webster
Summary: set after 3x14
1. Chapter 1

Penelope was sitting in her room doing her homework when her floor perfect came.

''There is a phone call for you in the office. They say it's urgent.''

Penelope jumped from her bed and run to the office. She had so many things on her mind. Before she left, her mom told her that her grandmother was not well and she also feared that something might have happened at school. She arrived to the office and took the phone.

''Hello…?''

''Hello Penelope…''

''Dr. Saltzman?''

''I am sorry to call you, but I run out of options…''

''What is going on?''

''Jose…''

''What about her?''

''She is not well… Since the night you left, she shut down completely and she changed a lot… She moved in into your dorm. She didn't let us change your sheets for weeks… She sleeps with your cape and barely talks to anyone. Even MG and her are not as close as they were. Not to mention Hope and Lizzie. Well, with Hope she sometimes exchanges few words… Lizzie is different story…. She almost set Lizzie on fire and…''

There was small smile on Penelope's face. She finally stood up to her sister…but just a moment later she was worried about Josie... What happened to get her to even think about hurting Lizzie in such a way.

''Can you please come back… I have no idea how to get my baby back… She is not the same… She shut down and…''

''Dr. Saltzman…''

''Please… I don't know what to do. She rejects any of us… I am afraid for her. I am scared she would hurt herself if we don't try everything.''

''Did you send her to Miss Tig? She could talk to her.''

''She is not talking to Emma. She sat there for an hour and just left… She did it for month and a half…''

Penelope was very sad and she felt guilty for leaving. She was supposed to grow stronger, not shut down.

''I think she really needs you… more than ever.''

''Fine… Send me a ticket… I'll be there… I will see with my teachers to send my transcripts to you.''

''Thank you…''

''Don't thank me… Maybe I have same luck as all of you did.''

Two days later, Penelope was in Rick's car on the way to the school. It was five in the morning on Saturday. Penelope was so tired from traveling and had only three wishes…shower, sleep and Josie.

''Thank you for coming Penelope.''

''You have nothing to thank me for… I would have done anything for her.''

''I know… and as a father I am very happy she has someone who loves her that much.''

''I do love her…''

''I know…''

''What happened? How did that change start?''

''It started the moment you left. Josie got back to their dorm and moved all of her things to your old room. Since that night, she didn't step into her old room. She cut off Lizzie or anyone who tried to get her to give Lizzie another chance. She was really trying to fix things with Josie, but Josie didn't want to see her. ''

''There is a lot of history there. Josie kept quiet about a lot of things she put up with Lizzie. Now all that anger had to get out.''

''I feel better knowing that you are coming back.''

''See you on Saturday morning.''

''See you Penelope…''

She hung up and went to her room to pack. It didn't take long for her to get her things in the suitcase. She was in a taxi for the airport next morning. Rick was waiting for her at the airport and she got out and he hugged her. She didn't expect that from him.

''Welcome home.''

''Thank you Dr. Saltzman.''

Ride to the school was quiet. Penelope was worried. She noticed how Dr. Saltzman looked older and there was some sandness in his eyes that was not there before.

''We will get her back… I will do everything I can to get my Jojo back.''

He smiled at her.

''Thank you Penelope.''

''You have nothing to thank me for. I would do anything for her… I love your daughter so much.''

''I am sorry it took me this long to see that.''

Rick helped her with the bags to her old dorm door and gave her a weak smile.

''Good luck.''

''Thank you…''

''See you in the morning….or….later…''

''See you.''

She opened the door and saw a very sad sight. Josie was in bed asleep hugging her cape. She felt tears swelling in her eyes and all she wanted was to jump on that bed and get Josie into her arms. But she didn't'… She closed the door and just stood there in the middle of the room watching Josie… She knew that room as a palm of her hand. She didn't need light to move around. Out of her daze she was woken up by the sound of Josie crying and calling her name. Josie was crying and begging Penelope not to leave her. All of the sudden she didn't need to shower, sleep or anything else. She just needed Josie. She got on the side of the bed and got behind Josie. She pulled her into her arms and held her.

''I am here… I am here Jojo… Never again… I will never ever leave you again… I promise…''

Josie cuddled up to her and all of the sudden she jumped and turned on the light. She sat there looking at Penelope in complete shock and silence. Penelope had no idea what to do. She just sat across from Josie and waited for her to say or do something. Josie moved her hand to Penelope's face and touched it.

''You are here… You are real…''

''Yes, I am here…''

Josie jumped into her arms and Penelope held her tight….

''Don't leave… Don't ever leave…''

She moved away from Penelope and started crying.

''…and if you ever leave again, take me with you… Please.''

''I am not going anywhere Jojo…''

Josie kissed Penelope and after some time they broke the kiss. It was such a sad and desperate kiss. It was very salty from the tears since they both cried.

''Why are you here? What I meant was how are you here?''

''Your dad brought me… He is very worried about you.''

''Everybody is worried now… But before…''

''Before you pretended you were fine… So, it's not really blame of the others. You never gave people much chance to take care of you.''

She just looked at Penelope and didn't say anything. Penelope kissed her cheek and got some hair out of her face.

''I have to shower… I spent very long time traveling… I smell like airport…''

''You smell like Penelope… Cherries and vanilla.''

''I have to take a shower… I will be back soon… Ok?''

''Ok..''

Penelope picked up from her suitcase what she needed and went into the bathroom. Felling of water and washing away all the hours of traveling and relaxing was what she needed. She was not surprised when she felt pair of arms around her and Josie's body behind her.

''Took you long enough…''

''I needed few moments to really process that you are here.''

''I am Jojo.. I am here to stay.''

They made love for hours and finally both girls were feeling better…complete…. In the morning Penelope woke up first and went to the bathroom. She took a shower and opened her old closet. Her uniforms were still there, perfectly pressed and she felt happy and sad at the same time. She was happy to be back, but sad that Josie kept her room as some sort of a temple. She didn't want her to shut down. She wanted her to fight… She heard Josie move in the bed and she took a seat beside her. She opened her eyes and smiled at Penelope.

''For a moment I believed it was a dream.''

''No, I am back… And now my lady we have to get up and get something to eat.''

''I don't want to leave this room.''

Josie pulled her into hug. Penelope smiled into her hair.

''We have to… Come on!''

She kissed Josie and she smiled at her. She finally smiled.

''Go! Get dressed and let's hit the dining room.''

''Fine!''

Josie got ready and they left Penelope's room. Since it was a weekend, some of the students went home to see their families and some were sleeping in and planning to get down at lunch time. They walked the empty halls of the school and held hands. Josie was finally happy and she was determined to fight for Penelope this time. This time she will not let anyone come between them. She looked around and pushed Penelope against the wall. She kissed her and they were kissing in the hallway until someone interupred them. It was Emma.

''Girls…''

They separated and saw Emma who had huge grin on her face. Josie still held Penelope's hand and she had no intention of letting go of it.

'' I see that Penelope is back.''

''I am Miss Tig.''

''It's nice to see you smiling Josie…''

''Thank you…''

''Are you staying Penelope?''

''Yes, I am… Dr. Saltzman brought me here early in the morning and we were on our way to the dining room.''

''Oh, it's closed… They are doing some quick work there… You better head to the kitchen and get some food.''

''Ok… Thank you…''

''See you in class..''

Emma left them and they went to the kitchen. It was empty and they picked up some food and went back to Penelope's room. Penelope sent Josie to make the bed and she protested.

''What's the point… We will go back to it anyhow.''

''I know, but let's keep the room neat.''

''Fiiineeee…''

''Good girl Jojo…''

Penelope sat on the bed and Josie sat next to her. She cuddled up to Penelope and put her head on Penelope's chest.

''P…''

''Yes Jojo?''

''Can we stay like this? I just want to be with you…''

''I can't think of better way to spend the day than holding you Jojo…''

Penelope closed her eyes and just enjoyed closeness of the other girl and the feeling that they will make it this time and somehow it would be better than ever. She was tired. She was so tired of fighting for Josie so she would see how special and amazing she was. Maybe leaving was a mistake, but now she was sure that coming back to Josie was the best thing ever. Josie broke her heart, she hurt her, but she broke her own heart too many times too. Now it was time for them to heal and love again. Josie also closed her eyes and just relaxed in the arms of the person she loved the most. Now she finally felt safe, protected and at home. Someone finally picked her and did everything just for her. And this time she will cherish that and appreciate all the love Penelope gives her. She made that vow to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

MG, Hope and Lizzie were sitting in the common room trying to figure out who will try to get Josie out of the room today. MG watched the girls and stated his opinion.

''I vote Hope…''

''Why me?''

''Because you re fast enough to react to the spells if she casts them, she is still a bit afraid of you and you are the only one she never actually tried to hurt.''

''There is first time for everything.''

''I agree...but I also think that my sister still feels most connected to MG.''

''Why me?''

''Because you shared her deep affection toward Satan…''

''I was never in love with her.''

''But you made out with her.''

''That's not the same…''

''Fine, you were friends.''

''So was Hope.''

''MG!''

''What?''

''Go and get her.''

''Fine…''

He got up.

''But if I never came back, be aware that you ended a life of a very nice vampire with impeccable taste in clothes and music.''

''Yea, yea… Go and get my sister out.''

MG got to Penelope's old room and took a deep breath. He was not happy about facing Josie. He opened the door and found them on the bed taking a nap together. Josie was sleeping on Penelope's chest and they held on to each other like their lives depended of it. He texted two other girls to come up and two of them showed up in record time. He stood in front of the door and waited. Hope was very worred.

''What happened?''

''Open the door.''

Hope did as he told her and Lizzie followed. She had to know what got MG so…weird… They looked into the room and stood there shocked. Penelope Park was there…in bed…with Josie… and Josie had something resembling a smile on her face… and she was asleep…without spells, teas or anything else…

Three of them stood there and watched them sleep. At one moment Penelope opened her eyes and saw them standing at the bottom of the bed watching them.

''Jojo, wake up… Happy three friends are here to see you…''

Josie mumbled something and opened her eyes.

''What are you doing here?''

Lizzie spoke first.

''We came to see if you wanted to do something.''

She looked at Penelope and smiled.

''I was doing something. I was sleeping…''

''Other than that…You know that you can't spend all the time inside of the room. It's not healthy.''

''I am fine Lizzie… Especially now.''

Penelope sensed that there is something more. She remembered Rick mentioning how depressed Josie was and all. She kissed Josie's forehead and smiled at her.

''Maybe we could all do something? Maybe make a picnic and go to the old mill? We can hang out there and chat…I missed a lot of events around here… I want to know what was going on in my absence. What do you say Jojo?''

''Fine… We can do that.''

''Thank you babe…you are the best.''

She turned to Lizzie and she saw her mouth thank you.

''Can you give us a minute to change… As you see we are in our PJ's….''

''Sure… We will be in the kitchen preparing the food.''

''Cool…''

They left the room and Josie got up from the bed.

''You working with my sister, that's a thing I never tought I'd see.''

''Josie…''

''What?''

Penelope took her hand and got her to sit on the bed.

''I am back, you are better, but that doesn't meant that you are ok. In fact…My return is not the solution to the problem. It's one more thing you will use as an excuse to shove all the problems under the rug because you know that now there is someone to have your back. I love you Jojo and I need you to be ok… And that means being with other people too… Even Lizzie. You have to talk to her and solve things. She is huge part of your problems and you need to solve that.''

''Fine…''

They got ready and went down to the kitchen. When they arrived, Hope and MG were almost done with the basket and all the food. Penelope looked around and noticed that Lizzie was not there.

''Where is Lizzie?''

'"She went to get the blankets…''

''Ok…''

She came few moments later with huge bag. She had pillows, blankets and all the things they might need.

''I even got few bottles of wine in there.''

They divided things and started walking to the mill. MG and Josie placed the blankets and pillows, Lizzie got the food out and Penelope and Hope cast a spell to keep them warm. They all took a seat and started chatting and eating.

''So, what did I miss?''

''Not much… Me and Landon are not together anymore…thanks to you…BUT I keep texting with Roman.''

''What? Oh, the Vampire Captain America, as Landon called him.''

Twins and MG had no idea that Hope kept in touch with him. Lizzie didn't like it.

''What? Are you insane?!''

''I don't know…It felt nice to talk to him…''

''He is responsible for your mother's death…''

''And my mom killed his mom too….''

''Oh, Michaelson…. Star crossed lovers…. I am sucker for doomed romances…''

''I can see that… You flew from across he world to get this one out of her room.''

Penelope took a sip of that wine Lizzie got…

''Not just room…''

Hope rolled here eyes at Penelope, Josie blushed and Lizzie and MG didn't really get what Penelope said.

''Why on Earth did I have to know that?''

''Back to you and Captain America… Hey, are you Agent Carter then?''

MG smiled…

''Nice one Peez…''

Josie and Lizzie looked a bit lost.

''What on Earth are you babbling about?''

Penelope turned to Lizzie…

''Agent Carter was Captain America's girlfriend… And after that she was Ironman's mom… ''

''Why are you saying all these words?''

''Honestly, I have no idea… So, back to Hope…''

''What?''

''Did you see him?''

''Maybe..''

''Is he still a good kisser?''

Josie looked at Penelope…

''How do you know that?''

''Spin the bottle few years ago….''

She took a sip of wine again…

''Roman Siena and that dreamy look in his eyes…. Yummy…''

''Hey!''

''What?''

''You are talking about my boyfriend and your girlfriend is sitting beside you.''

''I did nothing wrong… At the time of the kiss, both me and Roman were unclaimed territories… You were dealing with your crap and Jojo was trying to figure out would she rather kiss me or punch me…''

''And that debate never ends….''

''I love you too Jojo…And I am glad you choose to kiss me…''

''Hmm… Sometimes I wonder if that was the right decision…''

Penelope smiled at her and leaned in for the kiss. Josie couldn't stay away for too long. She didn't want to kiss her, but she had to… It was stronger than she was.

''You see… Kissing me is always a good idea.''

''I hate you….''

''Oh, I know…''

She stole one more kiss and Josie just cuddled up to her.

''I hate you Penelope Park…''

''Why?''

''Because you are an ass…''

''Hey! I flew across the world for you.''

''I never said you were not charming and into grand gestures ass…''

She was smiling at Josie and just looked at her with so much love and tenderness. Josie pressed her forhead to Penelope's and whispered.

''I love you so much…''

''I love you too…''

''And I will never stop saying that to you… for all the times you deserved to hear it and I never said it…''

''Josie…''

''No, let me…''

She smiled at very serious Josie.

''I love you Penelope Park… I love you with all my stupid, selfless, naïve, broken heart…''

''I love you too…''

MG was very happy for two of them and for Josie finally getting out of the room. Lizzie was grateful to Penelope for getting Josie out but jury was still out on how she felt about the other girl. She couldn't argue anymore that she didn't love Josie, but she still had issues with Penelope Park.

''Ok, now that we established that you love my sister and she loves you back, can we do something that includes all of us?''

''Like what Lizzie?''

''Play a game?''

''What sort of game?''

''Hm…. How about never have I ever?''

''We don't have enough booze for that?''

Lizzie smirked.

''Too bad that we have one full bottle and four witches with powers to multiply the bottles.''

''I love how you are thinking Salzmann…''

''What can I say Satan, for booze, I might consider selling my soul to you…''

She knelt beside Penelope and put the bottle on the floor.

''Siphon away Leech….''

''Oh, I thought you'd never ask…''

She took Penelope's hand and siphoned the magic from her. Hope and Josie sat in wonder of what was happening. Two of them couldn't bond over Josie and her need to be ok with both of them, but they could bond over making more wine… This day was getting more insane by the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Josie wanted to leave few times, but Penelope always made excuse for them to stay just a moment longer. When Penelope saw that Josie was really ready to go she got up from the blanked and said that two of them were leaving. Hope and MG made faces and teased them about being alone in the room and all over each other and Lizzie was silent, just watching Josie. She was better but there was so much more to be done. Hope suggested they play a game to get to know each other… Each one of them wrote ten questions and they put them in the MG's hat. They would draw the name and question… Penelope was curious about how will that work out, but Josie and Lizzie were not really sure if they wanted to play the game. Out of her bag, Hope got out the ball that could tell if it's true or lie what the other were saying. MG was first to start. He got Hope and question for her was a cute one…

''Who is your celebrity crush?''

''Hm… I will have to think about it…Hm…''

Penelope teased her.

''Michaelson, you can't name yourself…''

''How am I a celebrity?''

''In the supernatural world, you are a rock star. All the boys and girls when they come to school ask about you the second they walk in.''

''I hate you…''

There was a silent moment…

''I will say that my first celebrity crush was Michael Jordan...''

MG smiled.

''He is cool….''

''Yes, I watched Space Jam million times because of him.''

Penelope giggled at that.

''I also loved the movie.''

Hope drew Penelope's name.

''Park, let's see what is the question for you?''

She took the paper and smirked.

''First time you had someone tell you _I love you_…''

Josie blushed a bit.

''What about it?''

''Describe the situation.''

Penelope bit her lip…

''I will tell just this… It was an amazing day all together.''

''You have to give us some details? When did it happen?''

''In an unexpected moment….bit it made it even more perfect.''

''What was the moment?''

''Moment, MG… ''

Penelope was looking at him and trying to get him to shut up, but it was useless… He continued asking questions and Penelope was not answering them directly. All of the sudden Josei jumped and shouted at him.

''We were having sex MG and that's when I said it… Are you happy now or you want the details about the sex that took place at that moment?''

''No, I am fine… No details needed.''

''Good!''

Hope turned to Penelope.

''Is that why you were avoiding the answer? It was your way of not making Josie feel uncomfortable?''

''Yes, and other reason is that I believe it is a private moment between us…''

Josie cuddled up to Penelope and she smiled at the other girl.

''I will only tell you this… I was very close to crying…but I didn't…because I knew that if I started crying she would start crying and propbably thinking that she did something wrong…Sooo… I smiled at her and said that I loved her too… I DID cry after…when she fell asleep…''

Josie had no idea about this.

''Why did you cry?''

''I was so overwhelmed with so many emotions… I was happy, I was scared…. I was so many things. I never felt so close to anyone in my life… As time went by I felt like you were becoming part of me…Like some part I can't be without…''

Josie looked at her and she was a bit angry.

''And then you left me…and left me again…and you didn't die…''

''I didn't die without you… You didn't die without me…but we lost a lot in the process... I had a lot of reasons to leave…And you know many of them… But if you want to talk about it, it's fine… We will sit and talk about our entire relationship.''

MG wanted to lighten the mood somehow…

''Peez, it's your turn to pick the name and question….''

She got Lizzie.

''Lizzie… Let's see the question…''

She got the paper and had a huge smirk.

''Best sex you ever had.''

''That's easy… I only slept with one person… So I have to go with Raphael.''

MG had no idea they had sex.

''When did that happen?''

''Day before our sixteenth birthday…''

''Wow! He works fast.''

Penelope rolled her eyes…

''Realax MG, it was a hate sex.''

''She hated Raphael so she slept with him? Now I am confused.''

''Not him… ''

''I don't get it.''

Lizzie couldn't take it anymore.

''I had an argument with Penelope…. She threatened to burn my world down…for Josie… She called me an emotional black hole and told me I suck up all the energy and love from Josie.''

Josie looked between Penelope and Lizzie. She had no idea that conversation ever took place.

''What?''

''Yes, that's what she told me.''

''She said all that?''

''Yes, Josie… She did say all that to me….''

She turned to Penelope.

''You never told me about this.''

''There was no point.''

''Penelope… ''

''What Josie? You called me Satan, Evil one… What was the point of me telling you about any of it?''

''I don't know… I should have known… I would have been better to you.''

''I didn't need you to be better to me, but to yourself.''

Lizzie took the paper and there was Josei's name.

''Jo..''

She took the question from the hat and made disgusted face.

''What is it Lizzie?''

''What is your favorite thing your lover does in bed?''

Josie blushed and looked at the floor.

''I can't talk about things like that.''

MG and Hope laughed and Penelope had very smug face. Lizzie got up.

''I can't listen about my sister's sex life… It's awkward…''

Hope took the hat and stood up to go to Lizzie.

''Ok, let's change the question…''

Penelope leaned to pick up some cheese.

''You wasted such a good question…''

Josie just gave her a look.

''It must be something you've wrote.''

''Actually, it wasn't me.''

''And who was it?''

Penelope looked at the paper.

''Hope… That's her handwriting.''

''Fine! I said she can pick a different question.''

Lizzie opened the paper and felt relieved…a bit.

''When did you know you were in love?''

Josie smiled…

''First moment I saw Penelope dance… At that moment my crush turned into something much more…''

Penelope was trying to remember when was that.

''Jojo, was that when Daniel…?''

''Yes, then….''

''Owww…''

''What now Penelope…''

''I am so surprised. I had no idea you loved me that early on.''

''Sometimes it feels like I've loved you all of my life…''

''I am not sure if I should take that as a compliment.''

''Let's continue…''

Josie took the paper and smiled.

''Penelope…''

''Yes, my love…''

''Favorite thing about your significate other….''

''Oh… That depends…''

''Of what?''

''What sort of answer you want… Is it something serious, flirty, sexy…''

''Honest…''

''I love your pout when you sleep and how you love to cuddle. I love your cute tantrums and how you make that cute face when you pout and give that look you have when you are angry… And I love how you smile…that sound is everything…I can go on…''

Lizzie rolled her eyes.

''That won't be necessary.''

Penelope took a paper and drew a name.

''Lizzie… You again…''

She found the question entertaining.

''Out of these people sitting with you who did you have sex with or wanted to have sex with?''

Now that spiked the interest of all of them. Lizzie took a bottle and took a huge gulp… Penelope smiled.

''Spit it out Saltzman….''

Penelope took the bottle and started drinking.

''Fine! You!''

As soon as she heard that she spat the wine all over MG.

''WHAT?!''


	4. Chapter 4

MG got up and tried to wipe himself from the wine Penelope spat on him.

''Peez, was that necessary?''

''Milton, where were you when she gave the answer?!''

Penelope looked at Lizzie in complete shock.

''Is this some sick joke?''

''I wish… I wish it was a joke.''

They all looked at the ball between them and it was blue. Lizzie was telling the truth.

''How is that even possible? You hate me Lizzie! You always did… From the moment I got to the school. You couldn't even be there for the entire tur of the school.''

''I am surprised you even noticed I left. You only had eyes for Josie… You watched her like cat watches a mouse and you even laughed at her very dumb jokes… Like who laughs at her jokes?!''

''I do… She has incredible sense of humor… She is always fun to be around.''

Hope was still stuck at the moment where Lizzie admitted wanting Penelope.

''My head is going to explode!''

Penelope looked at her.

''Let's not start about what is in my head now. If you think yours is about to explode, imagine my head.''

''I can't imagine.''

Hope turned to Lizzie.

''When was that?''

''It doesn't matter.''

Josie got up from the spot where she was sitting and came to Lizzie. She looked very angry and ready to shared her sister pieces.

''Tell me when was that?''

Lizzie was very embarrassed.

''Josie…''

''TELL ME WHEN WAS THAT?''

Hope, MG and Penelope didn't expect that reaction from Josie. They never heard her speak to Lizzie in that way. Lizzie lowered her gaze and tried to think about her answer. She was having an internal debate how to make it least uncomfortable for all of them.

''Around the school dance…''

Penelope looked at her shocked. MG was the one to speak.

''Peez and Josie were together then, right? I remember helping Penelope pick a dress for the dance so it would match Josie's.''

Hope knew they were together at that point and she also knew that Lizzie knew about it. So, in short, she was having naughty thoughts about her sister's GIRLFRIEND not just the girl Josie liked. Josie turned and started walking toward the school. Her eyes were full of tears and she needed to get away and cry. Lizzie wanted to follow her but Penelope didn't let her.

'' Let me go after her.''

''No, we have to solve this.''

''You will, but now you let her be. Unless you want a new hairstyle… I am doing you a favor… you would look bad with a lob.''

''What?''

''Stay here. I will talk to her. Right now she will set you on fire if she sees you… Believe me… I know that look.''

Penelope started walking towards the woods. She found Josie right away. She was at one of their spots.

''Are you ok Jojo?''

''Go away….''

''Josie…''

''Go Penelope!''

''Why are you crying?''

Josie got up and came to Penelope. She pushed her against the tree and started kissing her. She started unbuttoning Penelope's coat and going for her belt. Penelope broke the kiss and moved Josie a bit from herself.

''I love angry sex as much as the next person…But I prefer angry sex when you are angry at me. I feel a bit awkward having angry sex when you are angry at Lizzie.''

Josie started laughing for some reason.

''Of course she wanted to sleep with you…''

''Hey, have you seen me? Everyone wants peace of me…''

Josie narrowed her eyes at Penelope.

''I love you… I want you and I don't need anyone else but you.''

Josie kissed her and it was a very soft and gentle kiss. Penelope hugged her and held her tight. Josie moved away and she looked very vulnerable. Penelope was pretty sure what question is going to be asked and she was ready for it.

''Did you ever want Lizzie or liked her?''

''No, never… Never in my life. From the moment I stepped into the school there was some vibe about her that made me not like her or show any interest about her. She was far from what I wanted.''

''And what about me?''

Penelope smiled.

''You were so cute… At first you kept it really professional. Dr. Saltzman's daughter showing new student around. All the things you had to learn by heart to tell and all.. And then you showed me my room and we started talking about something… And there was new person. There was some passion in you and your eyes were shining… I got intrigued by you. And as usual, Lizzie was calling you so you had to leave…. And then we started spending time together when you were explaining the school work to me and all the stuff.. I started liking you, you were only Saltzman for me.''

''Thank you…''

''Any time…''

She kissed Josie's cheek and took her hand.

''Do you want to go back or do you want to go to our room?''

''Our room?''

''Well, it's my room you moved into…''

''Let's go back to OUR room. I could use some us time.''

Josie smiled at the other girl.

'' We haven't watched Cake boss for a long time.''

''You better not tell anyone about that.''

''Why? Are you ashamed of it?''

''I have reputation to preserve.''

''Don't even get me started on that Penelope Park.''

''Wow! Someone is pissed… Full name and all… Yaiks.''

They walked back to the school and went to the kitchen. Penelope picked up snacks and Josie was in charge of the drinks. She got some good sodas for them and they went upstairs. Penelope was in the bathroom taking a shower and changing and Josie was looking for what to watch. She was just joking about the cake boss. She and Penelope loved that show, but she was not in a mood for something like that. She picked watching some murder show. Penelope sat on the bed and opened the snacks.

''Want some Jojo?''

''No, I am fine Babe…''

They watched the show and Penelope noticed that Josie's mind was somewhere else. She paused the show and closed the computer.

''Josie, I am not interested in her… I never was and I don't know what to do to make you understand that.''

Josie took her hand.

''It's not about you….it's about her. She always goes after what or who I want. She never considered how I feel about her doing this. She knew we were together…and she still…''

She hit herself on the forehead.

''All her comments about you and things she did…it's a different story now… Complete different story… It's not that she had something against you because of me…It's that she didn't like you because you showed no interest in her, but me…''

Josie started crying…

''Everyone always picked her. All the boys I liked, liked Lizzie more. She charmed them and duped them as soon as I stopped having feelings for them… And it always worked for her. They all adored her. And then you came… You changed the game…You picked me…For the first time in my life someone picked me… And I loved being picked. I loved how well we clicked and how easy it was to talk to you and just be with you. I was surprised that you asked me out…that you picked me.''

''Baby… I will always pick you…''

Josie couldn't stop crying. Floodgates opened and now she was crying for all the times she was not picked first. She started telling Penelope stories from her childhood when her parents picked Lizzie over her. She was never their priority. They loved her, but Lizzie was always their main focus and her needs were always above Josie's. She wiped her tears away. Penelope put the computer on the floor. She pulled Josie into her arms and just held her. She didn't say anything. She waited for Josie to say everything she has to say. Josie kissed her and it soon turned into very heated make out session. Josie's hands were all over Penelope and Penelope let her pick the pace of whatever was about to happen in between them. Josie broke the kiss and looked at Penelope.

''I want you P…''

''I am right here Jojo…''

Penelope helped her out of her clothes and soon they were naked and making love. Penelope let Josie be in charge this time. Josie needed some control and this was one way for her to have it. After they were done making love, Josie cuddled up to Penelope and she just held her. She had million things to ask and say, but she didn't. She knew that Lizzie's comment was something like punch in the gut for Josei and Josie needed to process it.

''You, Penelope Park, were the first person who picked me and she will never forgive me for that..''

''Do you care what she thinks?''

''I don't know… She is my sister, but she also showed many bad sides of her personality and character…''

''Can you forgive her, since she actually didn't do anything with me….?''

''Because of your integrity, not hers.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes… I am… She did it before… I even kept one person I liked a secret…I was not really sure how I felt about her. She was the first girl I liked and probably that is the reason I never told. I didn't know how Lizzie would react.''

''Who was it?''

Josie was embarrassed for saying this.

''It was before you came… a year before you came.''

''Ok?''

''Hope.''

Josie expected some jealous comment from Penelope, but there was none.

''So, you have a type.''

''What?''

''You have type…''

''And what is that?''

''Woman who stand up to Lizzie…''


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope and Josie skipped dinner. They were sure it was for the best. Josie was not ready to face Lizzie and Penelope knew better than to suggest she goes and gets food for them. Josie wanted her in the room with her and that's where she'll be. They spent most of their evening watching movies and cuddling. Around two in the morning they were hungry and Penelope offered to go and get them some food. Josie told her what she wanted and Penelope promised to be back soon. On the way to the kitchen she walked the empty corridors. Students were asleep and she loved the silence of the school. She got into the kitchen and started making food for her and Josei. She made them some version of Cezar salad. She was ready to get upstairs when Hope got into the kitchen. She was in a robe, so Penelope knew she just came back from the run. During her time in the kitchen, Penelope was thinking about what happened. She never expected Lizzie to say something like that and she was not sure how will Josie process all this. She knew that she still didn't even start with processing the confession.

''Hi Hope.''

''Hey….''

''Back from the run?''

''Yes… I had some steam to blow off.''

''I get it.''

'' Speaking of blowing up steam, what an afternoon and confession. Wow, what a day…''

''I agree…''

Josie came to find Penelope and she heard Hope mentioning what happened. She stood in front of the door and listened in.

''How are you with the news?''

''Better than Josie.''

''How is she?''

''I am not sure… I think we are in for a very crazy time.''

''Why?''

''For some reason, there are some insecurities that are eating her out.''

''Insecure about you? Girl?! You love her! You see only her.''

''I know that… You know that… But she needs a reminder.''

''Haven't you reminded her enough, you reek of sex.''

Penelope smirked.

''It's not about that…''

''Girl, you did have sex.''

'"We did… That is true, but I was talking about something else. I was talking about two of us building up trust. I think that she is really wounded by the things in the past…Not just between us…but in general. I think she needs to believe that I am here to stay.''

''She thinks you are not all in?''

Josie wanted to hear what she really thought about their relationship. She knew that Penelope treated her like she was time bomb.

''I love her Hope. I've loved her for a long time… And since we started hanging out and later dating, there was not a day that she was not the only person on my mind. I never cheated or had thoughts about anyone else during our time together or even later…. I love to tease her about a lot of things, but she is the only person for me. I am really in love with her and it's killing me that she doubts….''

''You?''

''No, herself… She doubts that she is enough and that gets us to the moment where she thinks there might be someone else for me. I have no idea Hope how long we will be together, but I know that I don't need anyone but her.''

''Are you ready to work on you and her?''

''I am… We have to if we want to be together. We have to talk about what happened before…''

''Before?''

''From the start until now… I need her to see that I am here even if it's not perfect and when it gets hard and messy too.''

''You expect that?''

''What?''

''Mess?''

''It has to happen… We have can of worms to open…''

''Can of worms?''

''Lizzie…''

''The crush she had on you?''

''That and everything in the past that happened because she hated me.''

''Now we know she didn't hate you.''

''That changes nothing… Just makes it more complicated.''

''Now, honestly… Did you ever like Lizzie or found her attractive?''

Josie held her breath waiting for the answer.

''Ok, I will tell you this…and only you… If you repeat this to anyone I will hide your doggy toys.''

Hope rolled her eyes and threw piece of bread at Penelope.

''NEVER! When I saw her I felt some sort of… I don't know… like I wated her to stay away from me. She was so fake and she believed she is too good for any of us at that school. She believed that because she is Dr. Saltzman's daughter she can do whatever she wanted. And honestly, I just wanted her gone and for someone else to take over…''

Penelope had huge grin on her face.

''And then Josie came… She was so cute…so innocent and somehow… I don't know…cute and all my attention was on her. I have no idea when Lizzie left us or if she said anything before she left. I was so focused on Josie that I saw no other person in the full school..''

''You are sappy Park…''

'' I only saw Josie from the moment I entered the school and MAYBE I had two day crush on you, but it was pretty much Josie all the time.''

''What? You had a crush on me?''

'' Ok, maybe crush is not the right word… I felt attraction… That is better word.''

''Oh, that's so cute.''

''What sort of supernatural would I be if I didn't have a PUPPY love…''

''Is that another insinuation about me being a wolf?''

Penelope took piece of bacon from Hope's plate and fed it to her.

''Good girl...''

''Fuck you Penelope!''

''Owww… Was I on your _to do_ list too Hopey?''

''Sorry, not into girls.''

Josie knew they were joking and that they were good friends. She felt relief and huge amount of pride that she was the only person Penelope was interested in.

''Oh, what a waste?!''

''I know, but what can I do?''

''You are breaking my heart Michaelson….''

Penelope made fake sad face.

''Well, if I ever change my mind I will give you a call…''

She winked at Hope.

''I'll be waiting….''

Josie entered the kitchen and both Penelope and Hope got serious.

''We were just joking, you know that Josie?''

She smiled at Hope.

''I got used to two of you having weird bond and I am weirdly ok with it…''

Hope exhaled _thankgod_.

''You left long time ago... I got worried what happened.''

''We started chatting and I fed her too.''

''With my salad?''

''I made you a new one.''

Josie came to Penelope and kissed her.

''I love you Penny…''

''I love you too Jojo…''

Josie put her arms around Penelope and stood behind her. Penelope leaned into Josie and Hope watched them with a grin.

''You are so cute… I am glad you came back Penelope and that two of you are working on your stuff. I really missed you and I wish it works out for you.''

''Thank you Hope.''

She left hem and Penelope and Josie ate in the kitchen.

''What is it Jojo…''

''Nothing… I just don't know what to do with Lizzie situation.''

''Well, we both know you have to address it. Better sooner than later… You have to clear the air between two of you.''

Just as Penelope said that, Lizzie got into the kitchen. Both Penelope and Josie just looked at her and it was clear that there was some crazy tension in the air. Josie looked at Penelope who just shrug her shoulders. It was up to Josie to pick when she would address the issue.

''Good that you are here, we have to talk.''

Penelope was about to leave when Josie stopped her.

''You are staying here. You are huge part of this conversation.''

Penelope took a seat at the table and waited for Josie and Lizzie to do the same. It was clear that Lizzie didn't want to talk. She tried to get out of it, but it was impossible. Josie was determined to finish this now and she was not letting her get away from it.

''Now all three of us are here and we are going to have a chat.''

''Jo…''

''No Lizzie… No more.''

''Ok, fine!''


	6. Chapter 6

Lizzie looked nervous and Josie looked very angry. Penelope took her bowl and put it in the washer.

''I'm leaving you. I have no place here.''

Josie turned to her.

''Stay! You are part of that too…''

''I am… But you have at least fourteen years of crap to discuss… We are going to talk… I am not running from it… But before we get to me, you have long history of things to clear.''

We can talk tomorrow or whenever you want… But before three of us talk, two of you have to resolve a lot of things that came before me. So, I'll leave you for that part. When you get to me, call me… I am not running from my part in this mess or any talk that involves my relationship to any of you.''

Penelope got to Josie and kissed her. She squeezed her hand and smiled.

''You've got this babe.''

With that she left the kitchen and took a seat on the stairs close to it. She did leave them alone, but she is keeping an eye on this time bomb in the kitchen.

Lizzie took a seat on the chair and looked at Josie.

''You wanted to talk, so talk…''

Josie just looked at her.

''I have no idea where to start from… There are too many things we have to talk about.''

''Start with what is bothering you the most.''

''You not being able to be happy for me and letting me be happy…''

''What?''

''You never cared if I am happy or not. You only cared about what you feel. You have been like that since we were kids. It was only Lizzie, all the time…''

''We were kids.''

''We stopped being kids Lizzie… but you never stopped doing it. You never stopped believing you own me. I was there for you like… I don't know… I have no words to describe what I was…but I know I was not a sister.''

''And what were you?''

''Some weird extension of you. I was the one to clean your messes, to blindly follow you around and just nod to whatever you want and say. I was there to be your rock when things went south.''

''Are you going to resent me for needing you. My life is a mess… Dad doesn't have time for me… Mom left me… I never met my bio mom until the birthday when I had to siphon the magic out of her. And you are going to resent me for the life I was dealt with?!''

Josie took a seat across from Lizzie and gave her a very sarcastic smile.

''I am sorry that your life is so complicated. I am sure you are an unique case and that no one else shares these feelings and events…_Oh, wait_…''

''What does that mean?''

''It means that your entire speech was in singular… Like YOU are the only one that had these things happen to her… But as usual, you forgot about ME…. If you never met your mom, that means that I haven't met her either, if you miss dad, I miss him too… I miss mom too… and I was heartbroken when I had to siphon magic out of mom. But you failed to notice that all those things happened to me too. Tose events are the same ones that happened to me.''

''But you are ok with it!''

''What? How can you say that Lizzie?! Who would be ok with that? I still dream of Joe and being buried alive that night by her… Don't you dare tell me that you had it worse. That same mother I wanted to get to know, buried me alive and if Hope, MG and Penelope didn't show up when they did, I would have been dead Lizzie… And speaking of that night… WHEN did you notice that I was not there? When did you notice that something was wrong?''

''I thought you were somewhere with your friends…or even Penelope.''

''You didn't wait for me to get in together…''

''You were not ready!''

''Because I was getting your hair done… I had no time to dress because I was helping you look good. You left the room and left me in my PJ's and you criticized me for not being ready. Come on Lizzie. That level of insensitivity is something out of this world.''

''You could have said no…''

'"Could I have?''

''You always could say no!''

''I did once and we ended up avoiding knives in this very kitchen. I told you no one night when I wanted to stay with Penelope and I found you next morning with an interesting haircut you gave yourself.''

Penelope heard the shouting and got to the kitchen. Twins haven't seen here enter, so she just stood and watched them.

''I always come to you because I am afraid what you would do to yourself.''

''So you do it out of duty…? I have problems Josie…''

''THEN DEAL WITH THEM AND TAKE YOUR FUCKING MEDS! EXCUSE THAT THEY MAKE YOU FEEL WEIRD IS JUST AN EXCUSE. You have problems Lizzie, you have to take them… One day dad or me would not be on time. I can't live my life thinking about the moment when I would find you dead or trying to kill yourself!''

''It sounds like you want me dead!''

Penelope noticed a sudden switch in Josie… Her face and entire expression went dark. Her eyes were not the gentle teddy bear eyes she is used to. Now they were cold as ice.

''I will be lying if I said that there were days I hoped you were! I hoped you were dead so I could be finally free…''

Penelope never expected those words to leave Josie's mouth. Lizzie was equally shocked… and for things to be worse, Dr. Saltzman came into kitchen at that moment. Girls haven't seen him enter.

''What?''

''Yes Lizzie… I grew to hate you because you stopped being source of any pleasure… You just sucked all the life and energy and love out of me and always expecting me to give you more. You were making up the absence of mom and dad through me…and I am tired of it. I am tired of not having my own life, space and sometimes I feel like a half person. You have to let me be myself and let me grow to be something more that Lizzie's sister and girl who solve everything.''

''You had your own life. You had Penelope, MG...even Hope… When she was not busy taking our dad's attention away from us. He spent more time with her than he ever did with us…and we are his kids.''

''I can't believe you! Hope is pretty much alone here. She has some family members alive, but they are far from her. She only has our dad here and I think it's good that he is there for her. I agree that he put us to the back burner many times, but Hope needs him. When it comes to MG, that's complicated.''

''Because he made out with Penelope?''

''No… Because of his feelings… MG is in love with you so it all turns into him talking how amazing you are… And since you mention Penelope, I let you screw that up for me too… out of guilt. I spent too much time with her and was worried what might happen to you if I don't answer the phone or something like that. Do you know that only time Penelope and I had, without my phone ringing , you shouting my name and insults… was during the night? BECAUSE YOU ARE ALSEEEP AT THAT TIME! For about a year of relationship, we didn't have more than ten days that we were not interrupted during the day. And those days happened because you were not at school or if you were, you were too busy stalking some boy or having banters with Hope. That brings us to the next thing. You don't need me when you are entertained. You don't know I exist when your needs are being catered to by other people. It doesn't matter if it's MG or someone else. It only matters that you are the center of attention. And that is why you hated me and Penelope together. I was center of someone's world and I was getting the love it turns out you wanted. You wanted her because you saw how well treated and loved I am. You wanted it because you needed one more thing to be taken away from me.''

''What are you talking about?''

''Mom and dad… Even when they show us some attention, it goes to you. I didn't get to tell them so many things because you got all the attention with your tantrums and things you did... Mom had no idea until Paris, Penelope and I dated, and she was here when we were together. I didn't get to invite Penelope for dinner with us because you complained to mom that three of us need bonding time. And during that time, you bonded with mom and I bonded with my girlfriend over the phone.''

''You could have spent time with us.''

''I did, but I didn't get to say a word to her because you wouldn't shut up about the boy who SMILED at you once. Mom had no idea I had a girlfriend, I was in love… She had no idea something that big was happening to me.''

''You were not the first girl ever to date a girl..''

''But I am her daughter who is dating a girl and going through bunch of different situations questioning so many things about herself.''

''Like what?''

''Everything Lizzie! I fell in love with a girl… I slept with a girl…. I wanted to talk to mom about it… I needed my mom to give me some advice…''

''I am sorry I got in the way of your sex life story!''

Josie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Out of all the things she said, Lizzie is getting that she was in the way of their sex life? Typical Lizzie making Josie's problems and comments feel trivial. Dr. Saltzman and Penelope cringed and both felt embarrassed. Josie's and hers sex life was not something both of them were ready to discus and listen about in the presence of the other one.

''It's not about that…. Our sex life is not the topic here. Topic is that you knew two of us were together, I wanted to tell mom everything and you couldn't let me have time with her…''

''If you wanted to tell mom and dad you would have done it. Don't blame me for being scared.''

''I was not scared!''

''You would have told them everything if you had guts to do it. You use me as an excuse for hiding the relationship from mom and dad.''

''Speaking of relationship… You had to sneak in even in that part of my life. We canceled more dates than we went on! Do you know that Lizzie?! We canceled so many dates just because you had some sort of emergency…and huge percentage of that was nothing really important. We rushed from the center back to school few times because I was so worried. We spent money on taxi so I could get back as soon as I could to be with you and then… Your emergency was a kiss with a random boy!''

Lizzie lowered her gaze to her fingers.

''And when I needed you, you were nowhere to be seen, unless you had to pour some more sault on my wounds. When we broke up, you were worse to me than Penelope who left me.''

Lizzie just rolled her eyes at her sister.

''You are feeling dramatic.''

''Am I? Instead of comforting me and telling me that I will be ok and that you are here for me, you were naming me your rejects I could use as rebounds and giving me tips that I do things in front of Penelope. She even wasn't that hurtful to me.''

''Ah, Saint Penelope that dumped your sorry ass two days after telling you that two of you are forever and always… She got what she wanted and she dumped you.''

''Sex? You think it was about it? We had sex long before all that happened…so it wasn't the reason for ending the relationship. Penelope left me because I was not capable to put our relationship first and I didn't appreciate what she was doing for me and even her. She didn't have respect she needed and I am sorry for letting myself do that to our relationship. Her revenge was cruel. She was very cruel to me and I am still feeling some consequences of that breakup. But from this distance, she had every right to leave and be super bitchy to me. I deserved it….''

Lizzie didn't like what she heard.

''Wow! Oh, wow! Now its different tune… Before it was _Penelope Park broke my heart. I am nursing a wounded soul…_ And now it's ok that she did what she did! What a change of tune Josie in such a short time. She must be really good in bed if you forgot everything she did. Too bad we have to talk and can't erase our problems with sex.''

Next thing Lizzie knows is that she is being slapped with that intensity that she fell from the chair. Penelope covered her mouth from shock and Rick stood frozen. He had no idea what to do. He knew that this conversation should have happened long time ago and that he should keep out of it. Josie and Lizzie had to resolve their issues without anyone interfering.

Josie stood above Lizzie and just looked at her with so much hate.

''We are done… I am done with you Lizzie… From now on… we live our own lives as two separate persons… I am done being your punching bag and there for you when you need me. You have to learn to solve your problems and fight your own fights.''

She turned to walk away from kitchen and at the door she saw her father and Penelope. By their faces, she knew they heard and probably saw all that happened. She just looked at Penelope and Penelope noticed she was about to cry and fall apart.

''Let's go to bed babe…''

She took Josie's hand and took her to their room. Josie held it together until they came back inside. As soon as they entered the room, she was crying like a baby. Penelope took her to bed and they found a comfortable position. Josie was crying and Penelope was stroking her hair.

''I am here for you babe… I promise, I am not going anywhere.''

''I can't do this anymore.''

'"Do what?''

''Deal with Lizzie.''

''It will be ok… We are going to make it. I promise.''

''I need distance from her.''

'' I know…''

There was short moment of silence.

''Penny…''

''Yes?''

''How was your school in Belgium?''


	7. Chapter 7

Penelope held her tight and smiled.

''I have no idea how the school was. I was wandering it pretty much like zombie… I didn't really give that school a chance. I missed you too much to function… I was not much different from you. But unlike you, I had no one to pick up my pieces.''

Josie felt bad for Penelope. It looks like they were having the same problem. Both of them were falling apart inside without the other one.

''Promise me you will never leave again…''

''I am here Jojo… I am here to stay... And if I ever leave, you are coming with me.''

''I can agree to that.''

''I know.''

Josie cuddled up to her and pulled her close.

''I love you Penny…''

''I love you too Jojo.''

Penelope kissed her and smiled.

''I missed you so much…''

''I missed you too Penny…''

Penelope kissed her hair and smiled.

''Baby, let's go out on a date.''

''What?''

''Yes, let's go out on a date…real date… Diner, movie walk by the lake and heated make out session in the gazebo.''

Josie laughed.

''Your mind lives in the gutter…''

''You loved to make out there.''

''I did… I still do.''

''I know.''

''So, what do you say?''

''Yes… I want to go out with you Penny…''

''Good.''

Josie kissed her and smiled.

''Thank you…''

''What for?''

''For never sleeping with Lizzie or having any feelings for her.''

Penelope started laughing hard.

''You are welcome Jojo…It was my pleasure…''

''I hate you.''

''I know…''

They were silent for a moment and then Penelope turned to Josie and made very serious face.

''All jokes aside… You know it's impossible…''

''What?''

''Me and Lizzie… That would never… Simply never…''

She took Josie's hand and kissed it.

''It was you… From the first moment… It was only you…''

''What?''

''From the moment I saw you… It was only you… I never noticed anyone else but you Jojo… So, there was no time for me to fall for Lizzie or anyone else but you.''

''It was the same for me…''

''It was?''

''Yes, I saw your eyes and… It was what captured me… I couldn't get you out of my head. You were always on my mind. Even when things were very bad between us, I never stopped loving you Penny. ''

''I love you Josie… I love you so much…''

''I love you too Penelope.''

They cuddled up and fell asleep…

They woke up when MG came to wake them up for classes. They got dressed in record time. They got downstairs and they were met by Emma.

''Miss Park, I am afraid you have to come with me.''

''Why?''

''So we can see about your timetable…''

''Can I come back to my classes?''

''Sure, but it has to be done right… You will catch up with Josie in a minute.''

Penelope kissed Josie and followed Emma to her office. In a matter of moments she got her new timetable and went to her first class. Her teacher had no idea she was back.

''Miss Park? This is a surprise…''

''I am back Mr. Johns.''

''I see… Take a seat and let's continue with the lesson.''

Many teachers had the same reaction to her, but she didn't care at all. She was with Josie again and nothing could ruin her day. Before lunch she went to the bathroom and that's where she met Lizzie.

''Saltzman….''

''Satan…''

''How is my sister?''

''You have to give her some time. It will be ok.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, she loves you… She is just hurt…''

''Hurt?''

''Yes, hurt.''

''Why?''

''Because she finally faced all the issues she refused to face when it comes to two of you.''

'"And what about two of you?''

''We have so many things to deal with too… But it's different.''

''Why?''

''Because you are her sister…and I am just a girl in her life.''

''Just a girl? My sister loves you more than anything…''

''And I am honored and grateful for that love… But she can live without me… If your dad had more faith in her, she would have been ok in a week or so. Josie is a survivor and a force to be recon with…''

''Then why did you come back?''

''Because I am the weak one in the relationship. I needed her to breathe again.''

Lizzie just looked at her in surprise.

''What?''

''What you heard… I needed her to function… and I hate myself for loving her and needing her that much… Josie is one of the very few people I love and trust. And I couldn't be without her…I didn't want to be anymore… Before I left, I had a feeling I finally got her to understand some things and I gave her push she needed to see how powerful she is.''

''By trying to hurt me?''

''No, I am not talking about that power… I am talking about power within… She is amazing, but too scared to let herself be who she really is. That is why she hides.''

''And who is she?''

''Powerful witch!''

''You know she is not that perfect?''

''Who? Josie?''

Lizzie just nodded.

''Who needs perfection? And how can you love perfection? You fall in love with flaws and you are attracted to qualities…''

''What is her biggest flaw?''

''How much she cares…''

''And quality?''

Penelope smiled.

''The same…''

Lizzie was silent for a moment. Penelope looked at her and for a moment she saw there was something about her never showed to her. Lizzie's human side was showing… She was aware of some things around her.

''I am not the only one to blame for our problems.''

''I know. Josie has her part in the matter too… I know that.''

''She blames me… I am everyone's favorite person to place the blame on.''

''I know that too… I blamed you for the longest time for problems Josie and I had. It took me a lot of time and courage to start taking in the matter Josie's responsibility for things too…as well as my own. She could have said no to some things you asked of her. She could have turned off her phone or silenced it… Or taken my side in some matters. If I am being honest…. I was coward too..''

''Why?''

''I never let myself think that she could be at fault… I always blamed you… and I am sorry for that. Much of our hostility was two sided and I never accepted Josie's blame in the matter. She never tried to put the fires between us down… Sometimes I think she fed the conflict…for some unknown reason…''

Lizzie just listened and nodded at Penelope.

''We both love her… We would have made it work for her… Or at least we would have been civil…''

''We still can Lizzie.''

''She hates me now.''

''She can't hate you… She just needs time…''

''She will never forgive me the comment about sleeping with you and liking you.''

Penelope had two ways she could handle this. She could have treated it as something serious that would make things even more awkward or brush it off as a joke.

''Well, out of everything, that is the part she will understand the most. She can't resist me… She never could… So, you are ok there… You never tried anything and that's a good thing for you… If she learned you did try anything, you would have been crispy and burned…''

Lizzie smiled.

''You think so?''

''She is very possessive of me.''

''She is.''

''But back on the topic… She will forgive you… Just give it time and show her that you are worth the forgiveness.''

''How do you know?''

''I know her.''

''I know her too.''

''Do you? Do you really know Josie?''

Lizzie stood and watched Penelope standing with her hands crossed in front of her chest and very daring look in her eyes. She was right… Lizzie had no idea who her sister really was.

''You are right… I have no idea who Josie is.''

''Well, it's about time to meet your sister… You might not have much time left.''

''You think she will win the merge?''

''I don't know… If she owns up to who she is…everything is possible.''

''You want me dead.''

''I don't want you dead Lizzie… I never did… But I don't want her dead either….''

''So, you would pick her?''

''I would always pick her?''

''Even if your life was at stake?''

Penelope smiled at Lizzie.

''She is my life…''

Both girls left the restroom unaware that there was a third person. Person they talked about stood in the stall, wiping her tears and trying to figure out if it was the weirdest and most unexpected conversation she ever heard.


End file.
